In top of the range horology, a wristwatch must be very carefully displayed in its presentation case. Generally, the wristwatch is displayed on a support arranged in a housing provided for this purpose in the presentation case.
Among known support elements, the single piece type support elements, defining a closed volume, give a particularly attractive and rich impression. These support elements may be rigid or flexible.
In their rigid version, they are formed of a single piece having a substantially oval profile, covered with velvet or leather. Because of their rigidity, these support elements cannot be adapted to different bracelet or wristband lengths. Consequently, they have to be produced in an entire range of sizes, and the housings, in the presentation cases, have to be provided with variable dimensions. This substantially complicates the use of this type of support element and increases manufacturing costs.
In their flexible version, these support elements are typically formed of a cushion, perfectly appropriate for a woman's watch, but considerably less so for a man's watch.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks by proposing a display support element for a wristwatch, of single piece appearance, able to be adapted to women's and men's watches having different wristband lengths.